


Seventeen And Pregnant

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 year old Dean, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: 17 year old Dean was knocked up by Castiel on a one night stand. He thinks the Alpha abandoned him, but perhaps not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Omega!Dean is 17 when he meets the hottest alpha ever. Cas meets the perfect omega to breed, and like a true gentleman, woos the omega before knotting him several times. Yet, the next morning, he’s gone. Dean ends up being pregnant, and in his last trimester, Cas returns to take dean away to be his one and only breeder

Dean never wanted to be a single parent, but it was really looking like that was what he had in store for himself. At eight months pregnant, Dean was feeling quite huge, and time was quickly running out. But he didn’t want to think about raising his pup with his parents instead of with a mate. He was supposed to be happily mated to Castiel right now, preparing to raise his pup with his Alpha.

Castiel. Dean should really hate him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. The Alpha had been so sweet and gentle with Dean, and _oh God_ the sex had been good. Dean had never been knotted before or since, but if that’s what sex was like, then Dean would eagerly submit to it every night if he could.

Except he couldn’t, because after giving Dean the best night of his life, the damn Alpha had vanished. Which is how Dean was left in this predicament.

Dean had a habit of spending far too much time fantasizing about his absent Alpha. Which is why, when he answered the door that afternoon only to see Castiel standing there, it took Dean a moment to realize he wasn't a hallucination.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, staring at the omega as if he’d grown wings. “It’s true, you’re pregnant!”

Dean remembered himself enough to glare. “Yeah, no shit,” he snapped, putting a hand on his fucking huge belly.

“Oh my god.” Castiel went from staring at Dean’s pregnant belly to looking him in the eyes, and his face softened from shock to longing. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I never should have left you. I should have claimed you, like I planned to.”

Dean glared. “Why the hell didn’t you?”

Castiel winced, looking away. “I made the mistake of asking your father for his blessing. He turned me down, and I decided it was best not to claim an omega against his family’s wishes.”

Dean softened a little at that. “What made you come back?”

Castiel smiled. “Your brother looked me up an chewed me out, told me I was an asshole for abandoning a pregnant omega. I got in the car and drove straight here, I had to know if it was true.”

Dean crossed his arms over his stomach. “Well it’s true, what are you going to do about it?”

Castiel looked at Dean hopefully. “I’d like to claim you.” He stepped closer, putting a hand out on Dean’s belly. “I want to mark you up and make you my breeder, keep you full of pups until we don’t have room for any more.” He moved in closer, wrapping an arm around Dean. “Would you like that, Dean?”

Dean grinned up at Castiel. “Fucking yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
